


House Arrest Ch. 1: Designated Dominatrix

by Boozer1337



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozer1337/pseuds/Boozer1337
Summary: House Arrest Ch. 1: Designated Dominatrix [fdom][femdom][rape][bondage][flogging][tease][denial][humil][gynarchy/matriarchy][Female supremacy][giggles][giggling][A lot of alliteration][rhyme][rhythm][Dr. Seuss 😂][mask slipping][betrayal], starting [sympathetic] but becoming [mean] and [sadistic] 😈
Kudos: 2





	House Arrest Ch. 1: Designated Dominatrix

**Author's Note:**

> This script is an idea I've been playing around with in story concepts for a couple of years, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Briefly, the premise of this series is: in a world ruled by women, unauthorised masturbation by men is a criminal offense, punishable by being chained up in a prison for weeks or months, and teased mercilessly without being allowed release, by a bunch of female prison guards. In this case, however, the accused and his girlfriend (the speaker) have petitioned the court for a sentence of house arrest instead, to spare him the torment of prison time. The judge being an old friend of theirs, has granted his request - but it would seem that house arrest isn't the lenient alternative they thought it was, and his girlfriend turns out to be less than sympathetic... 😈
> 
> This is envisaged to be read with a very flirty, giggly, mocking tone, which begins mock-sympathetic and slowly becomes just outright sadistic as goes on 😈😈😈 If you're not the naturally giggly type, I *highly* recommend /r/ContagiousLaughter , almost impossible not to be in hysterics after one or two of their videos 😂
> 
> In order to heighten the sense that the speaker is openly mocking the listener even while pretending to be sympathetic during the first half of the script, she intermittently speaks with abundant alliteration and a Dr. Seuss reminiscent rhythmic rhyming structure. While this is a fun way of immersing listeners into a sort of semi-trance, /u/ChiLittlewolf who kindly test-drove this script for me to fine tune the special effects and pacing, mentioned that it's a bit of a tongue twister and will make the speaker giggle uncontrollably in parts 😂 Given that the delivery here is meant to be absolutely *peppered* with evil giggles, this probably isn't a bad thing, but I do recommend reading through it once before recording, to be forewarned about any particularly tongue-twistery lines 😂
> 
> Finally, I know many artists here struggle with sound effects, or are even entirely unable to use them depending on the limitations of their recording software. To that end, and especially because in this case the sound effects are so integral to the story, I'll reiterate as I always do in my script offers that I have a *lot* of experience with sound mixing and am *more* than happy to cue and mix the track once you've finished recording it. As it's a rather long script, I can also help merge different takes together into one seamless file if you find it easier to record it in different sessions - just shoot me a PM if you'd like production help! I've recently edited several of /u/ChiLittleWolf 's audios so I hope she'll vouch for my aforementioned alleged abilities in this department 😜
> 
> Otherwise, the sound effect files for this script are linked below for anyone recording to use:
> 
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/w6ywb7gvixnlja9/House%20Arrest%20Chapter%201%20Sounds.zip?dl=0
> 
> Below is a list of sound effect cues appearing in this script and their corresponding filenames.
> 
> \\*CRACK*\ - Crack.mp3  
> \\*CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK*\ - CrackRapid.mp3  
> \\*Keys jangling, coming home*\ - Footsteps-Keys.mp3  
> \\*sound of toolbox being opened*\ - ToolboxRev.mp3  
> \\*Leather slapping against palm*\ - Palm-Slap.mp3
> 
> In the script, *starred* words are read with *emphasis*, while \\*commented*\ sections are stage direction or sound effects!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this, and that somebody has fun recording it!

\\*sound of keys jangling, door opens and closes*\ - Footsteps-Keys.mp3

Hey sweetie, I'm home!

\\*soft giggle*\

Ooooh, look at *you*! My my *myyyyy* \\*giggle*\

It must be such a *relief* to be home, baby! Especially when you thought you'd be sentenced to the slave stockade in the town square, or even *worse*, to the prison of perpetual punishment!

Awww baby, I *know*. It's just so *hard* \\*half-giggle*\ for you to be shackled, manacled and *dangled* from the ceiling of your own *living room*. Do you feel a little like an ornament, baby? \\*giggle*\

Oh sweetie. Don't look at me like that. I didn't *know* house arrest would involve being helplessly *hoisted*, hung up and *humiliated* in your own home like this. I assumed you'd be curfewed and monitored, not cuffed and manacled, baby!

When Judge Taylor told me what was in store, I couldn't *bear* knowing you'd have this *sprung* on you as you were already being *strung* up without warning.

The thought of you being frog-marched into the house by the policewomen, stripped naked and *shackled* to these new bondage beams on the ceiling, while *grovelling* to the giggling guards that there must have been some mistake... I *so* wish I could have been here, baby! \\*half-giggle*\

Oh poor *baby*, you look so *scared* and *upset* with your face all red and tear-streaked! Did you get a *shock*? Was it the most *sadistic* surprise? Were the prison guards *mean* to you? Did you start *struggling* and *squirming* when you saw the restraints? Did they *mock* you while manhandling you into the cuffs, before effortlessly *hoisting* your body high into the air? Did they laugh at you? Tease you? Taunt you? Torment you?

\\*baby talk voice*\ It's ok, baby. Your girlfriend is here to make it *all* better. \\*knowing giggle, implying she's definitely not there to make it all better*\

Awww, I hope you weren't waiting for me for *too* long, baby. Myself and the rest of the jury took Taytay for a girls' night out as a treat after your trial. After all, even as an old school friend of ours, she was *so* incredibly nice to accept my petition on your behalf, for house arrest as opposed to any of the... *Harsher* sentences she would usually pass on a man who was caught touching himself without his girlfriend's permission. \\*giggle*\

And the jury deserved some distraction, my dear. Do you know how *woeful* it feels for a woman, being *forced* to find fault in a felonious friend? \\*giggle*\

They said to say hi, even though you're a bad guy \\*giggle*\ And that they'll still be your friends, once your punishment ends \\*giggle*\ And they you're not moody - they were just doing their duty \\*evil giggle*\

Oh baby, all I could think about as we drank and laughed the night away, was how you must have been feeling, arriving home to find our house retro-fitted as a devious, devilish *dungeon*. \\*giggle*\ I really *did* hurry back here as quickly as I could, baby! It's not *my* fault that the bar stays open so late, and that we were having *so* much fun that I lost track of time \\*giggle*\

Oh no, baby, I'm afraid I can't let you down.

Awww, I know. The levers which lengthen or lessen the links and locks which *lash* your limbs to the lintels are *literally* laid out alongside the contraption they control.

If I were to just *wind* the winch, those *wicked* wires would *wilt* and *weaken*, I could *free* you from your *fetters* with just a *flick* of my *fingers*. I could *release* you from your restraints and let you *relax* after your *racking*.

But as your Designated Dominatrix \\*giggle*\, I have to ensure that you serve your sentence in a sufficiently *strict* setting.

After all, you *are* here to be punished. \\*giggle*\

Awwww, it's ok, baby. I'm only *teasing*! \\*half-giggle*\ Just a little levity to lighten the... *load*. \\*giggle*\

You see, the girls and I had a lovely, long talk about your sentence, sweetie. And it turns out, as Queen of the Court, Taytay actually *designed* the House Arrest program herself. Things were getting out of hand, after all - the Sex Stockade in the town square is wall to wall - or perhaps I should say, ball to ball \\*half-giggle on the first "ball"*\ bad boys right now. And the Punishment Penitentiary is literally *crammed* with captives.

She reckons it was the weather last summer, the heat caused *legions* of ladies to lounge around in lingerie all over the land \\*giggle*\ And as it turns out, being surrounded by sexy seductresses in skimpy swimsuits is *severely* screwing with your sexual self-control. Who would have thought it? \\*evil giggle*\

Anyway, with such a *torrent* of testimonies coming in from ladies all over the land, pertaining to their partners or pals *playing* with their pitiful pee-pees without proper permission, a more *practical* punishment program had to be put in place.

The solution was surprisingly simple, and so, so searingly sadistic. \\*giggle*\ Privatisation of prison punishments, putting each prisoner's petitioner in the position of prison princess, with proper power over her pet's pleasure and pain.

In other words, my weak-willed wanker, your woman is now your *warden*. \\*evil giggle*\

Awww baby, I was as gobsmacked as you when the girls gave me the gossip. I can only imagine I was even more wide-eyed than you are now, as they described my duties as your Designated Dominatrix.

Oh, my poor little pet. You're going to melt down, once I give you the breakdown. You're going to freak out. You'll scream, and you'll shout. And you'll huff, and you'll puff, but you won't break either cuff. \\*stifled giggle*\

You see baby, the idea of the House Arrest program is to re-create the prison experience as closely as possible. I mean, think about it - it's not designed as a prison break, sweetie! It's designed as a prison *substitute*.

I know we were both thinking of house arrest as an easy, effective escape from your predicament. Letting you off the hook for the liberties you took. Getting off scott free, after *playing* with your pee-pee.

Unfortunately for both of us, baby, the devil is in the detail. \\*stifled giggle*\

As your Designated Dominatrix, I am responsible for administering the most *agonising* of anguishes. The most *painful* of punishments. The most *cruel* of corrections. The most *sadistic* of sanctions.

And I *have* to do it, baby. I was seen to agree when I entered your plea. I am taken as having accepted, even if I now regret it. \\*stifled giggle*\ I am compelled by the court. And it's too late to abort.

And besides, you *are* an outlaw. You touched, and I saw. If you can't do the time, you shouldn't have done the crime. \\*giggle*\

Awwww, just think of it like being suspended from school, sweetie! Except in this case, you're being suspended from the ceiling \\*giggle*\ It's still *supposed* to be a *sanction*. You're supposed to be *suffering* for your sins.

You thought you'd just be resting on your house arrest vacation. And instead, you'll be protesting, in court ordered subjugation. \\*giggle*\

Aww I'm sorry, baby, I don't mean to be *flippant*. I'm not so *indifferent*; Your distress is *apparent*. Though you must admit that it's quite the *deterrant* \\*half-giggle*\ Maybe next time, you won't be so errant. \\*giggle*\

Now now my dear, no need for contention . My only intention, is to lighten the tension. To diffuse your apprehension, throughout your detention. \\*evil giggle*\

After all, the news only gets *worse*. Some of my duties are downright *perverse*. Without comic relief, things could get *terse*. It's one of the reasons I've been speaking in verse. \\*silly giggle*\

\\*sound of toolbox being opened*\ - ToolboxRev.mp3

Now baby, try to keep calm. Try to stay still. Try not to *despair* while I'm demonstrating the first day's designated devilment.

You see, when Taytay told me of the true terms to which your house arrest was subject, she also told me to take these tools of torment, to *train* you with.

In fact, she's sent me a specific, strict schedule of suffering for you to be subjected to.

And, oh baby, it's just *so* sadistic.

You're going to be *stripped* and *whipped*, you're going to be *trapped* and *zapped*, you're going to be *edged* and *wedged*, you're going to be *prickled* and *tickled*.

And there's *nothing* either of us can do about it, baby.

Take today's indicated implement, for instance...

\\*sound of leather slapping against palm - repeat a few times in the background during the next two lines*\ - Palm-Slap.mp3

Ooooo, this whip feels so *wicked* against my palm, pet! \\*stifled giggle*\

Awwwwww, I *knowww*! It looks *mercilessly* mean. *Positively* painful. *Devastatingly* dire.

And Taytay has told me to *tan* and *trounce* your tight, tender toushie tonight, \\*stifled giggle*\

\\*Teasing, baby talk voice*\ Awwwwwww, I *knowwww*. Poor widdle wussums' bare, bouncy buttcheeks are *so* soft and sensitive. Even the faintest *flick* of a finger on your poor posterior makes you *pine* and *plead* for a reprieve. \\*stifled giggle*\

You'd barely *believe* how I balked at being blackjacked into brandishing such a barbaric bullwhip upon my boy. Even if he happens to be a bad, bad boy \\*giggle*\

I mean, just *look* at this lavishingly long length of leather, baby! I can scarcely surmise the *sting* of the strap against your skin, as I swing and swish it staunchly even as you *scream* for me to stop \\*stifled giggle*\

Awww, I'm *so* sorry, sweetie! But I had no *option* but to acquiesce to her request. After all, it's the *law*! And I'm not a *criminal*. Unlike some. \\*giggle*\

Awww, I *know*, baby. I don't know how you're going to *stand* it! But consider your princess's plight too, pet. Particularly since *you're* the prisoner, and she's the the pure, pristine party.

\\*pouty, mock sympathetic voice*\ It's just going to be so *hard* for me to *hurt* my helplessly hanging hunk \\*half-giggle*\ I couldn't *imagine* how I would bring myself to ferociously flog and flagellate my fabulous fuckboy with the requisite ruthlessness!

Thankfully, the girls talked it over with me and *allayed* my apprehension. Some of my friends had found themselves fretting with the same feelings when *their* fellows had been in the firing line. And they gave *so* much advice on how I could acquire the appropriate *avidity* for the activity. \\*half-giggle*\

Evidently, one of the most *effective* techniques is to reflect on the errings of the prisoner, particularly those which personally peeved, piqued or provoked the punisher's petulance.

For example, the *cause* of our current quandary. Your callous contempt for your Queen's commands, *clawing* and *caressing* your cock without her consent.

\\*CRACK*\

\\*stifled giggle*\ Awwwww, did that *hurt*?

I'm soooo (\\*slight giggle on 'sooo'*\\) sorry, baby. I know how... *Hard* this must be for you. It's *hard* for me, too. But I *have* to do this.

\\*CRACK*\

You'll have to try to *take* it, baby. Try to tolerate the torturous torment of your toushie.

\\*CRACK*\

Oooooh, baby! You look so *sexy* squirming and straining and flexing *all* of your muscles like that.

\\*CRACK*\

Mmmm... It's a good thing these steel beams are reinforced with the foresight of forceful enforcement.

\\*CRACK*\

Built to tolerate all attempts to extricate.Designed to firmly hold anyone who would be so *bold* as totry to break free from his fetters, and *flee* his flogging.

\\*CRACK*\

\\*mock sympathy*\ I knowwww. But it's your own fault, baby.

\\*CRACK*\

*Pleasuring* your pee-pee without petitioning your pretty princess for prior permission.

\\*CRACK*\

*Forcing* me to file a complaint after I *caught* you caressing your cock.

\\*CRACK*\

\\*stifled giggle*\

Awwww, is it *excruciating*, baby?

\\*CRACK*\

As excruciating as it was when I had to *expose* and *explain* your excited excesses of ecstasy to Her Excellency?

\\*CRACK*\

Having to take the snitcher's stand, to *tattle* and testify against my own toyboy's transgressions?

\\*CRACK*\

*Embarrassing* your Empress by *embroiling* her in your intentions to *empty* your engorged erection without her endorsement?

\\*CRACK*\

The whole *country* convinced by the court case that I can't keep control of your cock?

\\*CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK*\

\\*giggle, a little out of breath*\

Ooooooh, I see what the girls were getting at! It really *is* all about channeling one's chagrin into each *whack* of the whip \\*evil giggle*\

*Come* to think of it, your dereliction of duty whilst detained for your trial was *decidedly* displeasing.

\\*CRACK*\

My pretty, princess pussy *pulsing* and *pining* without your mouth to mollify me

\\*CRACK*\

Imagining you, incapacitated and indisposed in an interrogation chamber, naked, kneeling, *squealing* and having to touch myself with my toys when I should have been *tingling* on your trapped, tender tongue as you toiled under me...

\\*CRACK*\

It was *torture* for me, baby!

\\*CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK*\

And after your trial, watching the ladies of the Queen's guard *manoeuvre* and *manhandle* your bound, bucking, butt-naked body out of the building...

\\*CRACK*\

It was so *embarrassing* to be fidgeting, flushed and flustered in full view of all my friends, baby!

\\*CRACK*\

Not to mention that *you* should have been free to fulfil my ferociously filthy fantasies...

\\*CRACK*\

How *dare* you get yourself *detained* and *deny* me my dalliance?

\\*CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK*\

\\*pause, worked up and panting slightly*\

Awww, is this just *unbearable* baby?

Your screams and squeals are so... Screechy. \\*giggle*\

It must be so *painful* to be punished like this, pet!

\\*CRACK*\

And to be hung up and *humiliated* like this in your own home...

\\*CRACK*\

I *literally* can't imagine, baby. \\*giggle*\

\\*CRACK*\

And on top of all that, for your gorgeous, glorious girlfriend to be the one *mercilessly* mauling you...

\\*CRACK*\

What a wonderfully *wicked* way to warn wayward boys away from wanton *wanking*

\\*CRACK*\ \\*evil giggle*\

Awwwww, I'm sorry baby, I'm just *really* settling into the *swing* of this!

\\*CRACK*\

My friends *really* reigned in my reservations, allaying my agony over the anguish I would soon be afflicting upon you in abundance

\\*CRACK*\

It's *so* much easier to *mistreat* a man while manifesting his misdeeds in one's mind

\\*CRACK*\ \\*half-giggle*\

But if it makes you feel any better,

\\*CRACK*\

This is hurting you a *lot* more than it's hurting me.

\\*evil giggle*\ \\*CRACK*\

Awww, I'm so, *so* sorry, baby. \\*CRACK*\

You *know* I didn't *mean* it like that. \\*giggle, casting immediate doubt on whether she meant it like that 😈*\

\\*CRACK*\

But I *have* to punish you as the court commanded.

\\*CRACK*\

And you *did* dismay me by disobeying me.

\CRACK*\

And I *am* annoyed at you for attempting to alleviate your arousal without my approval.

\\*CRACK*\ \\*evil giggle*\

\\*CRACK*\

And after all, if we *have* to do this, baby...

\\*CRACK*\

Isn't it more appropriate if at least *one* of us attains some *amusement* from this tragic tale?

\\*CRACK*\

\\*Giggle*\ It's quite therapeutic, really.

\\*CRACK*\

I'm *already* feeling a lot better about what you did.

\\*CRACK*\

\\*Speed up whipping slightly as she gets into it, hence each CRACK appearing at the end of each line from here on without a line break *\

In fact, I don't think I'm angry enough about it anymore to keep *flogging* you so relentlessly...

\\*Short pause, then*\

Which is why it's *such* a blessing that you've been a bad, *bad* boy, and committed so many *other* crimes against your queen \\*giggle*\ \\*CRACK*\ \\*giggle*\

For example... \\*CRACK*\

Interrupting me when I'm on the phone... \\*CRACK*\

*Hogging* the hot water before I've had my shower... \\*CRACK*\

Leaving wet puddles all over the bathroom when you've had *your* shower... \\*CRACK*\

Flinging your clothes *all* over the floor in our... \\*cough*\ *MY* bedroom... \\*CRACK*\

Not collecting *my* clothes for me when *I* fling them *all* over the floor in *my* bedroom \\*CRACK*\ \\*evil giggle*\ \\*CRACK*\

Ugh... *Always* critiquing my parking when we go shopping... \\*CRACK*\

In fact, *all* of your backseat driving over the years \\*CRACK*\

And your cock *constantly* getting hard without my permission... \\*CRACK*\

...Much like it is at this very moment \\*giggle*\ \\*Rapid fire CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK*\

\\*catching your breath*\

\\*Stifled giggle*\

Oh no, my dear, \\*CRACK*\ your Goddess's grievances are nowhere *near* nullified as yet \\*evil giggle*\ \\*CRACK*\

\\*Consistently more and more giggly and flirty during the rest of the flogging, as you devolve from genuine transgressions to ludicrous excuses for further flogging 😈 *\

Leaving the toilet seat up... \\*CRACK*\

Straying outside the lines when painting my toenails... \\*CRACK*\

Not offering to carry me everywhere I go... \\*CRACK*\

Letting me step in puddles \\*CRACK*\ instead of lying down in them so I can step over you \\*CRACK*\

*Daring* to wear clothes in my presence \\*CRACK*\

Not falling to your knees and kissing my feet whenever I enter a room... \\*CRACK*\

And your cock is *still* cravingly convulsing without my permission \\*CRACK*\ \\*evil giggle*\

Drinking Coke instead of Pepsi \\*CRACK*\

Oh, I know that's not a sleight against me, it's just soooooo annoying \\*CRACK*\

\\*prolonged, evil giggling wordlessly with repeated CRACKs - you decide how long this goes on for*\

\\*catching your breath giggling*\

Awwww, I *know*, baby. I *know* you're so, so, *soooo* sorry for anything and everything you've ever done to *displease* your Designated Dominatrix.

\\*Getting more dark and lustful sounding as the next section goes on*\

\\*CRACK*\ But it's too late for that, sweetie. \\*CRACK*\

Begging for forgiveness won't save you now. \\*CRACK*\

*Nothing* can save you now. \\*CRACK*\

I *have* to punish you, sweetie. \\*CRACK*\

It's out of my hands. \\*CRACK*\

Because you're a bad, bad boy. \\*evil giggle*\ \\*CRACK*\

And because I'm a wonderous woman. \\*evil giggle*\ \\*CRACK*\

A glorious Goddess \\*evil giggle*\ \\*CRACK*\

A superior species \\*evil giggle*\ \\*CRACK*\

Because *torturing* you is turning out to be so *titilating* to me \\*evil giggle*\ \\*CRACK*\

Because your *screams*\\*CRACK*\ are so *sexy* \\*evil giggle*\ \\*CRACK*\

Because your *suffering*\\*CRACK*\ is so *satisfying* \\*evil giggle*\ \\*CRACK*\

Because your *agony*\\*CRACK*\ is so *arousing* \\*evil giggle*\ \\*CRACK*\

Because your *wailing* \\*CRACK*\ and *whimpering* \\*CRACK*\ is making me *wet* \\*evil giggle*\ \\*CRACK*\

Because your *despair*\\*CRACK*\ is my *delight* \\*evil giggle*\ \\*CRACK*\

Because your *pain*\\*CRACK*\ is my *pleasure* \\*evil giggle*\ \\*CRACK*\

Because your *pleading*\\*CRACK*\ pleases my pussy \\*evil giggle*\ \\*CRACK*\

Beg, boy \\*CRACK*\

Plead, pet \\*CRACK*\

*Squeal*, slave \\*CRACK*\

Suffer, slut \\*Evil giggling, rapid fire CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK*\

\\*catching your breath*\

\\*Giggle*\ Awwwww, poor *baby*! \\*CRACK*\ Those tight \\*CRACK*\ little \\*CRACK*\ buns \\*CRACK*\ are *burning* up! \\*CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK*\

*Maybe* \\*CRACK*\ I should have *mercy*\\*CRACK*\ on my mangled, \\*CRACK*\ moaning\\*CRACK*\ *mewling*\\*CRACK*\ man. \\*CRACK*\

Then again... \\*CRACK*\ ...Maybe not. \\*CRACK*\ \\*evil giggle*\

Should I? \\*CRACK*\

Or shouldn't I? \\*CRACK*\

Will I? \\*CRACK*\

Or won't I? \\*CRACK*\

Pity? \\*CRACK*\

Or *punishment*? \\*CRACK*\

Forgiveness? \\*CRACK*\

Or further\\*CRACK*\ ferocious\\*CRACK*\ *flogging*? \\*CRACK*\

\\*giggle wordlessly and keep CRACKing for a while, as long as you like*\

Ooooo, punishing a prisoner is *hard* work, honey \\*giggle*\ \\*CRACK*\

My arm is *aching* from all this energetic exertion \\*CRACK*\

I'm going to have to hold back from hurting your hanging body anymore! \\*CRACK*\

After all, my dear... \\*CRACK*\

...Your mistress must maintain her *might* for tomorrow's merciless morning \\*CRACK*\ \\*evil giggle*\

It's just as well my arm is finally tiring, baby... \\*CRACK*\

I don't think you could stand one more *swish* of the strap against your skin \\*short pause, then giggle*\ \\*CRACK*\

I think it's time we took a timeout from this torment... \\*CRACK*\

After all, I'm supposed to be *easing* you in. \\*CRACK*\

The *true* torment won't transpire until tomorrow. \\*CRACK*\

You'll be *pleading* for a repeat of today's *preview*... \\*CRACK*\

*Begging* \\*CRACK*\ to go back \\*CRACK*\ to the *benevolent* \\*CRACK*\ and *benign* \\*CRACK*\ beatings \\*CRACK*\ we began with \\*CRACK*\

\\*prolonged, evil giggling*\ \\*CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK*\

\\*catching your breath*\

Mmmmm, that was *remarkably* relishable. *Amazingly* amusing.So *surprisingly* satisfying.

\\*swish, but no crack*

Awwwww, there there, sweetie. I'm only *teasing*. Today's torment has been *terminated*. Your bruised, burning bum-bum is safe. For now. Maybe. \\*Evil giggle*\

\\*short pause, then sudden CRACK*\

\\*evil giggle*\

Ooooooh, you look so *cute*, my dear \\*giggle*\ The way your bound, bruised body is still *quaking* and *quivering*, your broken buttcheeks *bouncing* and *bucking*, your voice *crying* and *cracking*, your eyes pleading, and pouting...

I really should make sure to flog you like this more often \\*evil giggle*\

Awwww sweetie, I'm as *startled* and *surprised* as you. I never sensed or suspected such a *sadistic* streak in my psyche.

But seeing you *struggle* and *strain* in suspension, and *screaming* as I *stung* your skin with just a slight *swish* of my wrist... It's just so *sexy*. I'm getting *such* a sensual sensation from seeing you *suffer*. Slave. \\*giggle*\

Aww, sweetie, it's too late to say sorry. It's no use to repent. The only price you can pay, to *maybe* keep my whip away, is to do *anything* I say, twenty four hours a day \\*evil giggle*\

Your good girl girlfriend is *gone*. A sexy, sadistic *succubus* has supplanted her. And you have been selected to serve as her suffering, squirming, squealing *slave*.

Awww, what are you *blubbering* about, boy? Your body may be *broken* and *bruised* after I *brutalised* it with my bullwhip... But your *dick* is *dancing* in delight. It seems your sex snake is spellbound by my *strict*, *stern* style of savoir-faire. Is my puny prisoner's pee-pee *impressed* by my imposing imperiousness?

Mmmm, you'll have to *control* that craving, convulsing cock during your current *captivity*. \\*giggle*\

I went *easy* on you today, baby \\*half-giggle*\ but from now on, every *shiver* or *quiver* of your cock without my consent will incur a cruel consequence. Every *pulse* of your pee-pee without permission will precipitate a *punishment*. Every *twitch* of your tool will contribute to the tally of torturous torments to be inflicted upon you.

\\*pause, then evil giggle*\

Oh baby, it's even *worse* than you think. In keeping with the concept of the consequences correlating with the crime, part of your punishment for *pleasuring* your pee-pee without permission, is that you'll have to put up with your pretty princess wearing the most *perversely* provocative panties, push-ups and pumps.

All while you're *pinioned* in your pillory, prevented from pleasuring your poor, pitiful, pleading pee-pee, or *pacifying* your pent-up passion without your princess's permission \\*evil giggle*\

Awww, it won't be so hopelessly *hard*, baby. \\*giggle*\ Just because I'll be *swanning* and sauntering around in such a *sexy* series of seductive sashays, posing and preening in front of my prisoner, adorned in the most *astoundingly* alluring attire, doesn't mean you're doomed to *dwell* on your denial all day.

After all, as your Designated Dominatrix, I'll dream up some diabolical *discipline* to *distract* you. \\*evil giggle*\

Oooooh, look at your dick, *dancing* for me as I describe the details of your detention \\*giggle*\

I *suppose* since this is only the *start* of your sentence, I *could* sensually *stroke* your sexy snake until you *spill* your sperm all over yourself \\*evil giggle*\

It would be a *trifle* for me to take my *talons* and *trail* them up and down your *trembling* tool, toy \\*giggle*\

....Which makes it more *delicious* to *deny* you. \\*giggle*\ All the more reason to *tease* you for your treason \\*evil giggle*\

It's such a *pity* you're my *prisoner*, pet. If you hadn't been such a *bad* boy, I could be *boning* and *bonking* you in the most *beautiful* ways your brain couldn't even *believe*. My fingers could be *flying* along your phallus. My lips could be *lapping*. My tongue could be *trailing*. My pussy could be *pulsing* as your pee-pee *pounded* its princess. \\*giggle*\

But since you've been *sentenced* to *suffer* for your sins, *slave*, I'm going to leave you *squirming* and *squealing* in your suspended strappado, I'm going to leave your craning, convulsing cock *craving* my caresses. Your mistress is going to leave you moaning for mercy as she *retreats* to her room.

Awww, don't worry, baby. I'll be pleasuring my pussy all night long. I'll make sure to satisfy my sexual stimulation enough for *both* of us. Am I not just the most *considerate* Queen? \\*giggle*\

Besides, the frustration will *distract* you from *despairing* over the devious, devilish delights your Designated Dominatrix is devising for the duration of your detention \\*evil giggle*\

Awww, don't worry baby... I'm going to leave our- \\*cough*\ *my* bedroom door open, so that the sound of my sexually satisfied screams will stay with you as you suffer. But look on the bright side, pet - I'll be able to hear you moaning for mercy. I can... *Come* \\*giggle*\ down and make the suffering stop if it transcends the threshold of torment you can take.

\\*giggle*\ Of course, I *won't* come down and make it stop, baby. I just wanted to remind you that I *can*. But I won't. But I *could*. But I wouldn't. \\*giggle*\

If anything, all your *wailing* and *whimpering* will just make me unspeakably *wet*, baby. And if you turn me on, don't be surprised if I decide to turn on *you*. I can't help it. I can't resist it. Punishing you brings me too much pleasure. Every scream makes my pussy gleam. Every whimper makes my sex *simper*.

On the other hand, I'm *desperately* drained after *dominating* you, my dear. My body is flagging, after your body's *flogging*. I'm out of gas, after whipping your ass. \\*giggle*\ So don't you *dare* wake me up once I've fallen asleep, baby.

After all, wrecked though my wrist may be... I still haven't had a go at giving you a hiding with my other hand. \\*evil giggle*\

So try not to scream *too* loudly, baby. But also, scream as loudly as you like \\*giggle*\ But also, if you annoy me, I'm going to *punish* you. But also, if you turn me on, I'm going to *punish* you. \\*evil giggle*\

Oh and baby, were you wondering when I could let you down? How long I had to keep you chained up like this, helplessly hanging from the ceiling in our living room?

Well sweetie, I have good news and bad news. \\*half-giggle*\

\\*sympathetic tone*\ The good news is, it's entirely up to *me* how long this punishment will last.

\\*sadistic tone*\ The bad news is... It's entirely up to *me* how long this punishment will last. \\*evil giggle*\

Awww no baby, I didn't make any mistakes. There *is* good news and bad news.

Good news for me. Bad news for you. \\*evil, prolonged giggling*\

Poor baby. Fucked every which way. But isn't that what you *wanted*?

\\*Fade out to evil giggles and high heels clicking as she walks away*\


End file.
